ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 16: The Show Begins!
(September 5, 2010. In Las Vegas, the second night of the National Finals has already started.) * Matt Iseman: The dazzling Las Vegas Strip, famous for its spectacular shows and big main headliners. But, now, the hottest ticket in town is right here at the National Finals of American Ninja Warrior. Hello, everyone. I'm Matt Iseman along with Akbar Gbaja-Biamila and, partner, it is time for second half of the field to take on the Sentients' archenemy we call Stage 1. (The ANW logo and it shows a database of the number of Stage 1 finishers from past years with a "*" symbol in this year's segment, showing that the hosts are halfway through the field.) * Akbar Gbaja-Biamila: (voiceover) Well, Matt, last week, 14 athletes finished this challenging Stage 1 course, putting us on pace for the highest number of Stage 1 finishers ever. The question is, will tonight's finishers learn from last week's mistakes? (Then, it cuts back to the booth.) * Matt Iseman: To give you a tour of the Stage 1 obstacles, let's go down to Kacy Catanzaro. * Kacy Catanzaro: Matt, thank you. Just like last week, Stage 1 is made up of 8 obstacles and, in order to advance, our competitors must complete it in under 2 minutes and 20 seconds. It all starts right behind me with our new first obstacle,... (It scene skips to each obstacle as Kacy speaks, even showing hilarious defeats of some of the Fightbox Sentients.) * Kacy Catanzaro: (voiceover) ...Snake Run. Last week, this tricky balance obstacle shockingly ended the season of Fightbox wrestler Vesuvius. * Akbar Gbaja-Biamila: (voiceover) [[Chapter 14: Getting Closer|'WHAT?! NO!!!']] * Kacy Catanzaro: (voiceover) The Propeller Bar took out 11 villains, including another Sentient, Pearl. * Akbar Gbaja-Biamila: (voiceover) Oooh! I see you with a backflip! * Kacy Catanzaro: (voiceover) The Giant Log Grip provided more shocking moments, throwing off popular Sentients Banshee and Kodiak. * Akbar Gbaja-Biamila: (voiceover) Oh! * Matt Iseman: (voiceover) My goodness! * Kacy Catanzaro: (voiceover) The Jumping Spider is as dangerous as ever as Endurance 6's Hannah Gross found out. * Akbar Gbaja-Biamila: (voiceover) Gross, hold it! No! H2O! * Kacy Catanzaro: (voiceover) Sonic Curve returns testing their footwork and timing,... * Akbar Gbaja-Biamila: (voiceover) Ride that swing. * Kacy Catanzaro: (voiceover) ...followed by the 14 ft. Warped Wall, but with only half the run-up of the regular season. The Broken Bridge is new,... * Akbar Gbaja-Biamila: (voiceover) Ooh-ooh, oh-ho! * Kacy Catanzaro: (voiceover) ...as is our final obstacle, the Flying Squirrel. Competitors will have to swing through 2 sets of free-floating handles and climb the cargo net, like Jessie Graff, making history as the first Southwest woman to conquer Stage 1. * Matt Iseman: (voiceover) Jessie Graff has done it! * Kacy Catanzaro: If competitors can hit the buzzer in under 2 minutes and 20 seconds, they're moving on Stage 2. Guys? * Matt Iseman: (voiceover) Thanks, Kacy. To see how the obstacles are developed, check out the NBC digital exclusive Crashing The Course at Facebook.com/NBCNinja Warrior. * Matt Iseman: (voiceover) Right now, Uranick has been competing for... (Nail pushes off from the log, but her lower body hits the water as her upper part lands on the small pad. The Sentient with the vicious look becomes another victim of the Giant Log Grip.) * Matt Iseman: (voiceover) Oh, my! * Akbar Gbaja-Biamila: (voiceover) That was a bad move. * Matt Iseman: (voiceover) The villains are shocked. Another top Sentient going home early. * Maryelle DeVitto: It's alright, Nail. (The 2010 logo slides from the left to the right and it shows the fast-motion replay, but it freezes when it shows the mistake before it plays again.) * Akbar Gbaja-Biamila: (voiceover) As the log swung up, Nail was parallel to it and had her back to the landing pad. And look how she pushed off, thinking she had the landing and, yet, another high-profile Sentient goes down at the Giant Log Grip. * Matt Iseman: (voiceover) Well, just like last week, Stage 1 is eating up even the great Sentients. * Akbar Gbaja-Biamila: (voiceover) You know what? It's in their head, Matt. They are psyched out. (Cut back to the present.) * Matt Iseman: Right now, let's go to Kacy who's standing by with The Giant. * Kacy Catanzaro: Alexis, this is a much earlier exit for Nail than I think all of us expected. What do you think went wrong for her on the Log Grip? * Jon Alexis Jr.: (sighs) Well, I think she just...er...rushed it just a little bit. She should've given just one more beat, but, uh...yeah. She went to Stage 2 last year in Vietnam, so, it's a huge disappointment. * Kacy Catanzaro: What will you do from here? * Jon Alexis Jr.: Well, I'm going to hit the strip. (They both giggle.) * Kacy Catanzaro: I love to go that way in Las Vegas. You might as well take advantage of it. It's great to see that you're having a good attitude about all of it. * Jon Alexis Jr.: Thank you. Now, it's always fun. It's always a fun time being here and that's really what it's all about. * Kacy Catanzaro: Thank you. Guys, back to you. (The WWE Arena. The warriors watch as A.J. gets ready her performance. Matt Striker is holding a microphone as she is with the other divas, two of which have done their acts. Kenat, Tezan and Melka are watching her. Beron is at the entry.) * Matt Striker: A.J., please step forward. (A.J. does so.) A.J. in the lead with three victories. What's your talent? * A.J. Lee: I'm going to give Michael Cole a personality. (Michael Cole laughs.) * Matt Striker: Good luck with that. * Michael Cole: That's good, A.J. * Rohak: Like Kenat. I know. She's a cheerleader. * Michael Cole: How about worrying about trying to win this competition? * Matt Striker: A.J., take it away. * Michael Cole: This should be good. (A.J. displays her moves in front of everyone as, like Kenat, she is flexible. After a short time which she lifts her leg up very high, she lands in a split. The crowd cheers wildly for her. Back off the strip, the two ANW hosts are discussing events.) * Matt Iseman: Welcome back to Stage 1 of the National Finals in Las Vegas. You know, Akbar, this competition is always full of surprises, yet this year, Stage 1 is no exception. (Cut to the course.) * Akbar Gbaja-Biamila: (voiceover) This course has 2 new obstacles and, yet, we're seeing unprecedented success. (Cut to a database scene, showing how many finishers there were during the few years and right now.) * Akbar Gbaja-Biamila: (voiceover) For comparison, in 2007, we had 24 finishers on Stage 1. In 2008, 19 made it to the buzzer. Then, last year, only 22 were able to defeat the course, but this year, counting those from last week, we're already up to 23 finishers. (Flash back to the sideline.) And some of our best have yet to run, so we may have a new record before the night is over. (Cameron Uranick gets onto the Sonic Curve, but, on the fourth step, he is vertical. He grabs the rope, but falls into the water. Everyone screams in terror as they see this.) * Matt Iseman and Akbar Gbaja-Biamila: Nooo!!! / Ohhh! * Matt Iseman: (voiceover) Cam Uranick at Sonic Curve! And no-one can believe that Cam Uranick could make a mistake, but he's got the Safety Pass. * Akbar Gbaja-Biamila: Matt, I don't think that's how he wanted to use his Safety Pass. * Matt Iseman: Definitely not, but that's why you have it. Cam Uranick, though, will get another shot. * Akbar Gbaja-Biamila: (voiceover) Wow. I'm not gonna lie. That, right there, was sha-na-na! Wow. (Flash to replay.) Watch this. He hesitates at the beginning and, then, his footwork was off. By the time he hits the fifth step, he's almost horizontal and was just falling toward the rope. (Flash back to the present.) * Matt Iseman: (voiceover) Well, you can see it there. He's ripping off his Safety Pass. That will allow him to run again. If he didn't have it, his season would be over. And, you can see, Aeriél looks even more worried now. And a visibly shaken Cam has to re-group. He'll run in a bit and, this time, the pressure will really be on. Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Raven: WWE NXT Category:Shocking Moments Category:"Sha-Na-Na!"